Don't Say Yes
by horanswhore
Summary: What happens when the girl you love marries someone else? Do you watch and let her do it or take a stand?  Sorry, not the best summary.  Hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I only own Siobhan.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfic (: And the first story I've ever shared with anyone. A one shot inspired by T. Swift's Speak Now because it's the only song I've listened to since it came out. Please read, review, & enjoy!

* * *

Siobhan Hartford stood in front of the three way mirror, staring back at herself in the white wedding dress she had on. The Vera Wang gown she purchased a few weeks ago was strapless with crystals at the bust and a watercolor draped skirt. It was the most beautiful dress she's ever laid her eyes on and when she found it, she knew it was the one. Paul would flip when he saw her. Siobhan lightly smiled at the sight of herself. Behind her, her four bridesmaids were fixing the dress, re-curling her hair, and making sure she was perfect. In a matter of minutes, she would be walking down the isle to become Mrs. Paul Lloyd Jr.

Across the church, Paul Lloyd was readjusting the purple tie around his neck. He was pretty nervous about today. He would be getting married to the one girl that's ever really cared about him. He reminisced to the day when he first met her. He was walking out of a coffee shop, early in the morning, when he ran into her. She was jogging in nothing, but spandex shorts and a crop top shirt. His coffee went flying to the ground while Siobhan landed on her ass. "Dude, my coffee!" he exclaimed, looking sadly at the hot liquid oozing on the ground. She had helped herself up and chuckled. "You knock down a poor girl and all you could think about is your coffee?" she joked. He was immediately sent into a laughter by that. Though he quickly apologized. "It's okay. Here, let me buy you a new cup of joe," she told him, but he objected as soon as she finished. She very persistent however, so he let her. Instead of leaving him with his coffee, she bought her own and they walked down the street. The more he learned about her, the more he liked her. She was funny, smart, very sweet with a little sass to her. Plus, she knew how to take jokes because she fired back at the jokes that were thrown at her. By the time they had to part ways, Justin had asked her out on a date. She said yes and the rest was history. "Hey man, you ready?" his best friend, Stu Bennett asked, his slap against his back startling him a little. "Course. I've never been any more ready for anything in my life," Paul smiled, his dimples appearing on the sides of his cheeks.

Stu Bennett stood at the alter behind his best friend as the best man, looking out at the crowd before him. He was anxious for this ceremony to be done with, but he really didn't want to be here. It wasn't because he didn't support his best friend and his decision, but it was because he was in love with the bride. Okay, so that meant he technically didn't support Paul's decision to marry her. Siobhan was his first girlfriend when he first started wrestling. He actually met her at an event. They dated for two and a half years and even when they broke up, he never stopped loving her, even though it was his fault that they did. About six months after breaking up, he found out that his best friend had met her and that they were dating. Day by day, he knew he didn't have a chance anymore, that he was losing her. Especially when Paul asked Siobhan to marry him and she said yes. He kept all his feelings to himself, not telling a soul, but he wanted to, he needed to. He wanted so badly to tell her when the priest would ask for an objection. He didn't dare to ruin their day, but he knew he should. It was either let his best friend have the only girl he's ever loved or tell Siobhan how much he's still in love with her. He looked to the beginning of the aisle when the wedding March played. It was now or never.

Walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her father, holding a bouquet of purple hydrangeas, Siobhan looked to the man she would be marrying. He had his sight set on her and his dimples, her favorite thing about him besides his South African accent, appeared. He was handsomely dressed in an all white tux with a purple tie around his neck to go with the color scheme. Next to him, she noticed a taller man. He had dark hair with eyes that you thought were blue, but were really a greenish-gray. He, too, had a smile on his face, a much bigger one than Paul had. She looked at the man who was her once boyfriend, who she thought she would love eternally. Even marry, too. Then he goes and ruins it by half-drunkenly hooking up with another girl while on the road. He was only half-drunk, so he still knew what he was doing. She hated when she broke up with him, but it was the right thing to do. She still loved him, no doubt about that, but she was in love with Paul. He was the greatest thing that's happened to her since Stu. She gave Stu a smile before approaching the alter and smiling at Paul. Her father kissed the top of her head and took his place. Siobhan stood face to face with Paul, both their smiles widening at the sight of one another. He eyed her up and down. "You look absolutely beautiful, Sy," he told her. "And you look absolutely handsome," she replied. All she wanted to do was kiss him, but she couldn't. Not until the end. As the priest began, Siobhan looked out into the crowd of her friends and family. They were all smiling back at her. Her WWE family, Paul's family, her family, everyone was present for this day. "...Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Then the most horrifying thing that could happen at a wedding happened.

"I object," a stern, English accented voice boomed. Stu stepped off the alter and into the aisle. "I can't have you marry Paul, Siobhan. I'm sorry, but I can't. I've kept this in for so long and I hate that I'm doing this now, but I have no choice. I love you. I never stopped loving you. Please, Siobhan. Don't say yes." Everyone in the crowd gasped, horrified looks on their faces, but Stu kept his green-gray eyes on her. Siobhan looked at everyone around her, especially at Paul. She didn't know what to do, say, or think. She was about to marry another man and Stu goes and pulls a stunt like this, waiting until the last minute to tell her he still was in love with her. She got down the alter and came face to face with the man who just ruined her wedding day. "Are you crazy, Stuart Alexander Bennett? How could you do this to me?" she whispered angrily. "I'm sorry, but I had to. I didn't want to, but I couldn't watch you marry the wrong man," he said, taking her hands in his. She quickly took them back. "I'm sorry," she said a little louder. "I just can't deal with this right now. I need time." She hiked up her gown and brushed past Stu, heading back to the back of the church in the dressing room she had been in no more than ten minutes ago. She slammed the door shut and collapsed onto the love seat inside. How could this happen? How could he do this to her, to his best friend? Siobhan sighed heavily. Her perfect day was entirely wrecked. All the planning, the dress searching, the gift hunting, the inviting, it was just a waste of time. Just then a knock came onto the door. She was afraid to open it, for it could of been Stu or Paul, and she didn't want to face either of them right now. "Sweetie. It's Maryse. Open up," a thick French accent said from the other side of the door. Siobhan got up and let her best friend in. "What's going on, Sy?" she questioned, sitting down on the love seat Siobhan was just sitting at. Siobhan looked into the mirror. "I don't know, Mars. I was supposed to be married by now," she sighed. "If I knew this was going to happen, I would of just asked the priest to skip over the objection part. I'm supposed to be married to Paul. I love him." Maryse stood up by her best friend. She hugged her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulders. "If you are supposed to be married to that man and if you claim you love him like you do, you shouldn't even have gone in here. You would have told Stu that PJ is the one you are marrying and the wedding would of continued," she said. Maryse had a point. "The thing is, Sy, do you want to marry the South African or are you still in love with the Englishman?"

Outside, everyone was in panic mode. They didn't know what to think of this situation that just happened. Paul had escorted Stu outside so they could talk.

"Dude, what the hell? How could you do this to me and Sy?" Paul wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, PJ. I just couldn't have that happen. I love her, too," Stu answered.

"I asked you point blank the day I was going to ask her to marry me if you were alright with all this and you said you were. When you did, I took it you had no feelings for her whatsoever anymore. Then you go and pull this shit. You ruined our wedding day, Stu."

"Again, I'm sorry, but now that I've told her, I'm not going to let her go." He then entered the church again to find Siobhan. He needed to know if she loved him back. He found her in the dressing room with Maryse. When Maryse saw him, she excused herself. "You might still love her, but you broke her heart. _Again_," she said before walking out. Stu looked to the girl in the beautiful gown, her curly hair covering her face and the tiara that was on it earlier was now at her side. He bent down by her side, tilting her face to look at him. He got a surprise when she slapped him across the face. She grew angry. "How could you do this, Stu? You ruined my wedding day and you probably ruined my entire life. I was going to marry the man I love, I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, and you couldn't just stand there and be silent? Paul has given me everything I want in a man, in a husband. He tells me he loves me every chance he gets, he showers me with affection and attention, when I need him, he's there, when I'm down, he cheers me up. I see a future with him. I see my life with him. We had our go a long time ago and it didn't work. Paul's a good thing and if you want me to be happy, let me go, Stu. Just let me go."

Stu was being rejected. He honestly thought that her mind would change once he told her, but it seemed like her mind was made up. Her heart belonged to Paul now, not him, but he wasn't done trying. He had to make her see that he was the right one. "Do you remember our first date, Siobhan? When I surprised you by coming to New York and taking you to a baseball game? Then I told you that you were love at first sight for me?" he asked her. She nodded her head. She remembered that alright. It was a very windy and cold November night and he was supposed to be at a house show in Michigan, but instead, he had shown up at her apartment with a bouquet of bright red roses and two tickets behind home plate to a Yankees game. It was the best first date she's ever been on. "And I told you that you were love at first sight for me, too," Siobhan finished. "I've never stopped loving you since that day. I made a mistake when I hooked up with another girl and I'm sorry, but please, you can't marry Paul. He's not the right one for you. I am," Stu pleaded. He looked as if he was about to get down on his knees, but he didn't because Siobhan already had her mind made up. "I'm so sorry, Stu, but I can't. I love Paul and I'm marrying him. It's my final decision. I'm sorry," she trembled. Stu saw her lips quiver. He dove in right for them, giving her one last, long, passionate kiss. "I love you, Siobhan Alexandria Hartford. Always have, always will."

The ceremony had continued, but without Stu. He stood in the back of the church, watching as the girl he loved marry his best friend. It was a hard thing to watch, but he still wanted to support them. If he couldn't be Siobhan's husband, then he could at least be her friend. It was better than not having him at all. He slipped out as the happy couple shared a kiss before walking down the aisle. He wanted to be the first one to greet them. He waited outside the steps of the church. When the door burst open, he stood up and saw Paul and Siobhan happily in love. "Just wanted to be the first to congratulate the new Mr. And Mrs. Paul Lloyd Jr.," he exclaimed, hugging Siobhan, then shaking Paul's hand. "The better man won today." "If it's alright with you, we'd still like you to come to the reception," Paul said. Stu nodded his head and said he'd be there. Soon everyone else piled out of the church and onto the streets of New York, cheering and clapping. A beautiful white Rolls Royce was waiting for them to get in. The driver held the door open and Siobhan slid in first, then Paul. Everything was much quieter and calmer inside the car. Paul looked at his new wife and smiled. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad you chose me." he said.

"I'm glad, too. I love you, Paul Lloyd Jr. Always will until death do us part and even then."


End file.
